


Все жизни кончаются

by Ayrin27



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:00:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23788957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayrin27/pseuds/Ayrin27
Summary: Альтернатива о детстве/юношестве братьев Холмс





	1. Chapter 1

День рождения — невероятно глупый и бесполезный праздник, впрочем, как и все остальные. Никчемная условность — лишь повод для гнилой интеллигенции проявить собственное фальшивое участие. Майкрофту почти восемнадцать, и он не имеет привычки скрашивать простые реалии мира, делая одни дни значительнее других. Глупость, свойственная людям заурядным и поверхностным; таким, как его родители.

Единственное, чему он был рад, это долгожданному окончанию Итонского университета и получению своей первой политической должности, дающей старт несомненно блестящей карьере. С самого детства он к этому шел. Элитная частная школа-пансионат послужила неплохой отправной точкой, а в тринадцать лет он без особого труда поступил в один из ведущих университетов всей Британии. Итон дал ему блестящее образование и безграничные возможности, тогда как гениальный разум позволил стать лучшим среди непревзойденных.

Родители всю жизнь горячо поддерживали стремления старшего сына, а их финансовая обеспеченность позволила и без того громадному потенциалу мальчика достичь поистине зашкаливающих высот. Впрочем их затраты на обучение в школе окупились с лихвой, потому что в Итон Майкрофта, можно сказать, уволокли силой. Единственным, что омрачало их счастье, была разлука. Получив лучшего ученика - безусловный венец творений Итона, примерного гражданина, лучшего политика и просто гения во всех смыслах, они окончательно и бесповоротно потеряли сына — ребенка, который любил купаться в быстрой реке, грезя о кладах и приключениях, который обожал чай с медом и книги «обо всем на свете».  
Обучаясь в школе-пансионате, Майкрофт приезжал домой на все каникулы, но с поступлением в университет, такие визиты стали происходить все реже, а вскоре и вовсе обернулись необычайной роскошью. Родители — Зайгер и Виолетта Холмс, рьяно убеждали всех вокруг и самих себя, что всему виной занятость, нехватка времени. Майкрофт же просто не видел смысла в собственных приездах. Ожидаемой радости не получал никто, скорее неприятное чувство гнетущего напряжения. Натянутые улыбки, банальные правила приличия и этикета, приторные комплименты — вот в это и превратилось его некогда незаменимое общение с родителями. Что ж, пусть так. Они не знали его, но хотели узнать, вернуть утраченную связь. Проблема в том, что он не хотел. Далекие дни безмятежного детства давно покоились в пыльной, забытой комнатке где-то на задворках не по годам развитого сознания. Они ему не нужны. «Неравнодушие — не преимущество» — вот истина, которую ему пришлось усвоить. Однако, он вполне с ней согласен. Но объяснять это матери и отцу он не собирался главным образом потому, что понимал — бесполезно. Проще просто взять на себя очередную роль заботливого и любящего сына, который до крайности занят уроками. Он с неизменным постоянством присылал открытки с поздравлениями, подарки; звонил, изредка приезжал, но не больше, чем на день. Невосполнимая утрата ощущалась родителями отчетливее изо дня в день, но они, словно бы нарочно, всеми силами отгораживались от правды, объясняя уже привычную, но тем не менее печальную отчужденность обычными бытовыми проблемами. Майкрофт же, напротив, отчетливо видел истину, но менять что-то не хотел совершенно. Он был безмерно благодарен родителям за подаренный билет в жизнь и не жалел совершенно ни о чем. Его существование было более чем комфортным, а к тому состоянию, что люди со знающим видом величали «счастьем», он отнюдь не стремился.  
— Чтобы достичь цели, — думал он, — нужно до самых мельчайших деталей визуализировать эту самую цель, чтобы изучить ее структуру вдоль и поперек, продумать все возможные ее трансформации в будущем, окончательно осознать ее необходимость, а «счастье» имеет слишком расплывчатые описания для четкого представления. Нельзя стремиться к тому, о чем не имеешь должного понятия.

В общем, к своему совершеннолетию Майкрофт Холмс обладал незаурядным умом, неоспоримой логикой, твердой почвой под ногами в виде идеального диплома об окончании Итона, наилучшими рекомендациями благодаря практике в «полевых условиях» МИ-6, невероятными перспективами на будущее и собственной философией, которая (как объяснял он сам) подходила исключительно для него.

Дома он не был два с половиной года. Сказать, что его это удручало, значило бы бессовестно солгать. Он с завидным постоянством звонил, тем самым избавляя родителей от ненужного беспокойства, а себя от последующих нудных оправданий. Приезжать лично необходимости не было, как и желания, а мама с отцом особо и не настаивали, смирившись с действительностью. Они нашли утешение в Шерлоке — своем младшем сыне, который появился незадолго до отъезда Майкрофта в школу-пансионат. Наученные горьким опытом, несчастные родители просто не нашли в себе сил отправить второго своего ребенка по стопам старшего, хотя и понимали, что в обычной школе не по годам развитому мальчонке — не место.

Сам Майкрофт вспоминал брата не часто, однако день, когда тот появился на свет, довольно долгое время считался одним из лучших дней всей жизни тогда еще неопытного гения. Приезжая на каникулы из школы, он с особым трепетом относился к милому малышу с прелестными и немного смешными кудряшками. Конечно, это было заметно не многим. Еще маленький, но уже слишком ответственный и серьезный, старший брат мог незаметно улыбнуться, или даже тихо посмеяться, украдкой проводя рукой по мягким волосам чрезмерно любопытного мальчика. Но такие вольности он позволял себе с годами реже, а когда поступил в Итон, казалось, и вовсе забыл о существовании Шерлока. В свои редкие визиты домой он ограничивался обыкновенным приветствием и вежливой улыбкой, а после, когда подросший младший братец с мрачной холодностью отчеканивал ему заученный до отвращения текст, призванный имитировать бессмысленный, но отчего-то такой важный, «братский рассказ о жизни семьи», Майкрофт одобряюще кивал головой и, как правило, переключал все внимание на родителей, которые старательно изображали счастье и семейный уют. Шерлок уходил в свою комнату, не возвращаясь до «семейного прощания», а Майкрофт продолжал поддерживать светскую беседу с Виолеттой и Зайгером, которая не имела никаких шансов перерасти во что-то хоть отдаленно похожее на доверительное общение. После официального прощального рукопожатия с отцом и братом, неловких объятий с мамой, Майкрофт уезжал.

В последние же два с половиной года старший сын был действительно занят, довольно успешно совмещая учебу в Итоне и практику в МИ-6, так что и без того не частые поездки в Musgrave Hall* попросту сошли на нет.

До сегодняшнего дня всех все устраивало.

***

17 июня — особый день для четы Холмс, для преподавателей Итона, для некоторых сотрудников МИ-6, даже для отдельных лиц, занимающих неплохую государственную должность… Одним словом для всех, с кем так или иначе был знаком Майкрофт Холмс, кроме, пожалуй, него самого.

17 июня — кошмарный день поздравлений. Радует одно: родители не настаивают проводить этот день «в тихом семейном кругу», ограничиваясь звонком длинною в 15 минут и подарком по почте.

17 июня **2017 года** — день, который с издевательской радостью преподносит самый худший из всех возможных сценариев «кошмарного дня рождения для Майкрофта». Совершеннолетие и блестящий выпуск из Университета оказались для Зайгера и Виолетты достаточно веским поводом, чтобы наконец-то почтить старшего сына своим собственным (единственным за 6 лет) почтенным визитом. Отделаться от этого будущему политику не удалось бы ни под каким предлогом.

В свои почти что 18 лет Майкрофт уже обладал весомым авторитетом, довольно неплохим финансовым капиталом, некоторой властью и возможностями, которым позавидовали бы многие довольно-таки успешные и опытные в своем деле граждане Британии. Когда родители сообщили ему «радостное известие» о своем скором приезде, он не особо удивился. Для него это стало вполне ожидаемым явлением, поэтому все необходимые распоряжения по подготовке своей квартиры к празднику он отдал еще за неделю до неизбежного звонка.

***

Зайгер и Виолетта были безмерно счастливы!  
Они ждали этого дня два с половиной года, трепетно лелея надежду на возобновление столь давно утраченных отношений. У них было много времени, чтобы понять и принять настоящее положение дел. Пожалуй, чересчур много.  
Отчего-то решив, что совершеннолетие старшего сына — идеальный момент для серьезного разговора, они твердо вознамерились убедить его в собственных чувствах и доказать необходимость семейных отношений. Что ж, время сделало свое дело, заставив родителей вначале испытать жгучее отчаяние и ощутить безнадежность запланированной попытки, а после это же пресловутое время вдруг вселило в их сердца доходящий до абсурда оптимизм и до неправдоподобия сильную уверенность в успехе. Майкрофт бы охарактеризовал это состояние, как «из крайности в крайность».

Не разделял родительской радости лишь Шерлок, который совершенно не считал праздники «временем чудес», хоть и любил их.  
Новость о том, что 17-го июня они поедут поздравлять Майкрофта с днем рождения произвела на Шерлока двойственное впечатление. Одно было совершенно точно: счастья он не испытывал. Вначале появилось удивление: ведь во все предыдущие разы они обходились обычными звонками, а от Шерлока и вовсе требовали поставить подпись на открытке, дополняющей подарок. Затем пришло раздражение. На это число у мальчика был запланирован очень важный опыт, на который он так долго выбивал разрешение у мамы. И вот, когда эксперимент наконец-то получил одобрение, папа купил все необходимое, а сам Шерлок пролистал кучу книг с разъяснениями обо всех возможных исходах, выясняется, что все придется отложить на неопределенные сроки! Нет, к этому он был не готов!

Однако когда он высказал все доводы родителям, доступно (по крайней мере так он считал) разъяснил ситуацию и предложил им ехать одним, отец только сурово покачал головой, а мама и вовсе чуть не расплакалась, пускаясь в длинные и совершенно не понятные Шерлоку лекции о том, что «семья — это наше все», «кровь не водица», «брат — самый близкий и родной человек…» и так далее, и так далее.

Мальчик на это лишь возмущенно фыркнул и с самым негодующим видом удалился к себе в комнату, мысленно ругая Майкрофта последними словами.

С какой стати он должен радоваться встрече с человеком, которого видел в последний раз два с лишним года назад?! А нормально разговаривал… аммм… никогда.

— «Брат», — передразнил он мать, противно затягивая гласную. — Ага! Как же!  
Шерлок со злостью пнул валяющегося на полу игрушечного динозавра.

Кажется, избежать неприятной поездки все-таки не удастся.

Мальчик тяжело вздохнул и в яростном бессилии упал на подушку.

***

Майкрофт любил пунктуальность и на дух не переносил тех, кто опаздывает. Сейчас, сидя у себя дома в дорогом, безупречно выглаженном костюме-тройке, он уже в третий раз за час раздраженно поднимал взгляд на часы — 18:02. Родители уже как 1 час и 2 минуты должны были быть здесь. Он пробовал звонить. Пять раз! Телефон мамы выключен, а папа просто не берет трубку. В груди неприятным штилем заплескалось забытое беспокойство, ведь его мать ни за какие деньги не позволила бы себе **такую** задержку. Это было совершенно точно. Он в шестой раз набрал номер отца.  
Решив ждать до упора, Майкрофт удобнее устроился в кресле и прикрыл глаза, стараясь унять подкатывающее волнение. Он не горел желанием встречаться с родителями или с глупым младшим братом. Вполне достаточно было знать, что все они живы и здоровы. Но вот когда ты в этом не уверен…  
Маска безразличия, однако, без труда держалась на еще не совсем взрослом лице, лишая острые черты самого ценного в человеке — жизни.

Монотонный и от того неприятный звук первого гудка прозвучал особенно громко, и Майкрофт невольно поморщился. Делать заведомо ложные предположения бессмысленно, ибо теории строятся на основе фактов, коих пока было слишком мало.  
Второй гудок выдался на удивление тихим, почти спокойным. Почти. Что-то было нем, в этом скользящем звуке, который еще никогда не звучал так…  
— Глупости! Неподвластное логике подсознание изменило звуковые вибрации, придав обыкновенному гудку несуществующие оттенки чувств, руководствуясь контекстом эмоций; только и всего! — Рациональное обоснование. Всегда срабатывало.  
Третий гудок щедро дополнил опасный «коктейль» «несуществующих оттенков» особой ноткой томящего ожидания, граничащего с беспричинным страхом. Страхом чего? Сложный вопрос. Слишком сложный… Черт!  
Прерванная и безвозвратно утерянная линия размышлений…  
Гудок с неминуемой ассоциацией «четыре»… подарил неожиданное безразличие к результату. Он ощущал легкость. Неправильную легкость.  
Что такое безумие?..  
Быть может момент, когда трубку все же снимают?


	2. Chapter 2

Говорят, что настроение человека напрямую связано с погодой за окном, но зачастую все «аля-доказательства» сего мнения оказываются лишь глупыми предрассудками и не более. Ведь, когда один человек под монотонные удары тяжелых капель по крыше безутешно рыдает в подушку, сваливая все свои проблемы на состояние атмосферного давление, другой в этот же самый момент с беззаботной улыбкой играет в шахматы у себя дома, наслаждаясь очередной тешащей самолюбие победой и говоря откровенное «спасибо» холодному дождю за возможность насладиться столь долгое время откладываемой партией.  
Вывод отсюда лишь один: яркое солнце и безоблачное небо — отнюдь не гарант наипрекраснейшего расположения духа, а дождь и слякоть — вовсе не крест на возможности приятного времяпрепровождения. Светло и тепло — еще не значит фактическое «хорошо», ибо ласковые лучи ослепляют, тогда как в мрачные дни подобного можно не опасаться. Плохо то, что это действует в обе стороны, делая четко формулируемое правило лишь чередой бесконечных исключений, что невозможно предугадать.

***

Виолетта Холмс не любила заставлять кого-то ждать, но еще больше она не любила, когда ждать заставляли ее! Вот уже 30 минут как чета Холмс и их младший сын должны были выехать из дома, но, стараниями Шерлока, который так безбожно тянул время, они все еще здесь.  
Женщина в напряженном ожидании сидела на резном стуле, нетерпеливо теребя изысканный браслет ювелирной работы. Ее черные, местами серебристые волосы были аккуратно убраны в высокую прическу, а светло-серые глаза, еще не утратившие живого блеска, безжалостно строго взирали на слегка беспокойного мужа, терпеливо сидевшего рядом. Не сумев выдержать сурового взгляда, мужчина робко развел руками, мол: «Я что ли виноват?»  
Виолетта лишь недовольно поджала тонкие губы, а ее музыкальные пальцы, щедро украшенные драгоценностями, начали непроизвольно, но заведомо многообещающе выстукивать по столу похоронный марш.

— Вильям Шерлок Скотт Холмс! — громко позвала она голосом, имеющим обыкновение вводить в сложно объяснимый трепет всех, кто имел сомнительное удовольствие попасть под горячую руку. Зайгер невольно сглотнул, нервно косясь на закрытую дверь комнаты сына.  
— Не вижу ни единого достойного резона ехать туда, где меня не ждут, — безапелляционно донеслось со второго этажа.

Изящные пальцы замерли, останавливая недвусмысленную «музыку», столь точно отзеркаливающую состояние миссис Холмс. Ее глаза опасно прищурились, а рот изогнулся в яростной гримасе, которая появлялась на утонченном лице в исключительно крайних случаях. Ну, вроде вот такого.

— Прекрати нести чушь и будь любезен сию минуту предстать передо мной в полной готовности и с широкой радостной улыбкой во все 32 зуба! — процедила Виолетта, сжимая нежные руки в кулаки. — В противном случае я буду вынуждена пересмотреть свое решение относительно твоего Рождественского подарка, — более расслабленно произнесла она, придавая лицу привычное собранное выражение. На пару мгновений воцарилось молчание, прерванное, впрочем, упрямым возгласом:  
— Невозможно!  
— Прости? — не поняла Виолетта.  
— Двух не хватает, — самодовольно изрек голос.  
— Что?!  
— Зубов, — пояснил он, — два зуба выпали на прошлой неделе. Следовательно, моя улыбка может содержать в себе только 30.  
Если бы двери можно было выбивать взглядом, Зайгер не дал бы той, что вела в комнату Шерлока, и трех секунд.  
— Бога ради! — не выдержала взбешенная мать. — Несносный мальчишка! У твоего брата День Рождения! Ты не видел его два с половиной года!.. — она замолчала, видимо подбирая более или менее приличные слова. — Немедленно спустись вниз! Мы и так опаздываем из-за тебя. И, Шерлок, если ты думаешь, что я шучу по поводу подарка, то…  
Закончить пламенную речь она не успела. Дверь, словно бы нехотя, скрипнула, и маленький мальчик с запутанными кудряшками появился перед родителями в наспех натянутых официальных брюках, помятой белой рубашке с галстуком, который был завязан особым, бережно передаваемым по мужской линии способом: «косоглазый кролик пробегает мимо норы, но узел отчего-то завязывается». Детский взгляд его был полон истинного презрения, а искусанные от злости губы едва подрагивали от неумело скрываемой обиды. Курносый нос был гордо вздернут вверх, выражая тем самым собственное превосходство. Весь его вид прямо-таки кричал: «Если бы не примитивные угрозы, вы бы ничего от меня не добились!»

Отец семейства прыснул в кулак, за что тот час же получил ощутимый толчок под ребра от августейшей супруги.

Окинув оценивающим взглядом сына, она коротким жестом предложила ему подойти ближе. Тот подчинился. Зайгер от греха подальше незаметно ретировался заводить машину, давая Виолетте время привести Шерлока в подобающий истинному джентльмену вид. Мальчик недовольно фыркнул, но позволил материнским рукам ловко перевязать галстук и заправить мятую рубашку (гладить эту или переодевать другую времени не было).

Критично оглядев творение рук своих, миссис Холмс с неожиданной нежностью улыбнулась и ласково потрепала сына по непослушным кудряшкам.  
— Я обещаю, что когда мы приедем, то вместе проведем твой супер важный опыт, — мягко сказала она. Шерлок недоверчиво хмыкнул, на этот раз уворачиваясь от маминых рук. — Послушай, — женщина тяжело вздохнула, — я понимаю, что ты не часто видишься с Майкрофтом, а он… не такой, как все, но… — она в бессилии замолчала, не зная, как объяснить малышу столь сложную вещь. Шерлок же, в свою очередь, смешно нахмурив брови, ждал, что скажет мама. Он бы не признался в этом ни за что на свете, но ему и вправду интересно было бы услышать разумные обоснования этого самого «но». Возможно, ему даже хотелось **понять** …  
— Дорогая! Вы там скоро? Машина ждет!

Да., кажется объяснения придется отложить на неопределенный срок, как, впрочем, и эксперимент.

***

Что такое отчаяние? Вероятно, так можно назвать состояние безысходности. Наверное, оно наступает тогда, когда теряется способность осознавать все другие чувства? Или, возможно, отчаяние — это то, что появляется вместо этих чувств.  
В любом случае отчаяние — мягкий синоним конца чего-то важного, близкого сердцу, настоящего во всех смыслах слова.

Как это случилось? Почему? Ах да! Пресловутая ирония: если тебя не собьет автобус, то непременно переедет трамвай.  
Погода не влияет на настроение, нет!  
Она метит выше!  
Погода правит жизнью, порой назначая мгновение ее конца.

Небо плачет. Роковую случайность не исправить. Но не стоит путать причину и следствие. Скользкая из-за дождя дорога спровоцировала аварию. Погода послужила причиной, а следствие — смерть. Никак не наоборот. Дождь — не слезы! Дождь — убийца.

Когда приходит отчаяние, появляется пустота… или не появляется. Но вот что неизменно сопутствует такому "концу", так это вопросы. Много вопросов, на которые находишь ответы. Это как всю жизнь прожить в ожидании, а потом узнать, что правда того не стоила. Только вот на эти вопросы тебе отвечать никогда не хотелось.

Каково это: видеть, как глаза любимого закрываются навеки? Кровь тонкой струйкой стекает по бледному лицу, незаметно срываясь и… падая. Просто падая в темноту, символизируя смерть того, с кем прожила душа в душу много лет.  
Какого это: смотреть сквозь неосознанные слезы на того, кто больше тебе не ответит.  
Какого это: слышать, тихий, едва различимый шепот, который ты не понимаешь просто потому что всем своим существом, каждой клеточкой тела ощущаешь отчаяние, вновь и вновь тщетно пытаясь оживить родные черты. Шепот, что с таки наивным, доверчивым страхом произносит робкое: «Мама?»  
Какого это: понимать, что твое тело не чувствует ничего? Счет идет на минуты! Да что там, на чертовы секунды!  
Какого знать, то ты умираешь?

Больно, наверное... Кто может сказать?

Вот только интересно, почему так долго? В такие минуты эгоизм вполне оправдан. Смерть — безусловно пугает, но и манит она не меньше, чем ответы на вечные вопросы. Время тянется, а боль не утихает. Но эти секунды же для "чего-то" даны? Для чего?  
Не достаточно данных. Это "что-то" прямо здесь, где-то совсем близко. "Оно" — сильное и такое очевидное. Что это значит? О, "оно" значит очень многое… но что это? Нить мыслей и времени утекает словно песок. Кровь, боль, смерть… нет-нет-нет! Не то! Звуки! Ну конечно, звуки!  
Это «что-то» было в каждом звуке, будь то очередная капля легкомысленного дождя или звук собственного обреченного на вечный «стоп» сердце… «оно» прочно засело в каждом отголоске и в каждом беззвучии заветного робкого: «мама». Все так просто… даже немного смешно. Время - это дар.

Значит нужно использовать его с максимальной пользой — спасти то единственное, что имеет смысл.

— Телефон. — Голос прозвучал хрипло, почти «лающе». В голове вдруг стало невообразимо ясно, как будто все мучающие вопросы этого мира разом нашли свои ответы; план действий сформировался сам собой. Главное успеть. Осознание, что телефон вот уже в который раз неприятно вибрирует где-то в машине заставило испытать легкое раздражение из-за невнимательности, заставившее силы жизни всколыхнуться.  
— Возьми трубку. — Боль подводит. — Скажи, где находишься и что…  
Что?! Что же это? Он должен сказать… Ах, черт, неважно. Бесполезно. Это уже не самое главное. Главное просто сказать, а что — неважно или…

— Жаль.  
Вот оно. То последнее, что было возможно произнести. Неосознанное, но оттого — бесценное. Что ж, оно и к лучшему. Теперь можно закрыть глаза и позволить себе отдохнуть. Недолго. Совсем чуть-чуть. Мальчик справится. Со всем справится. Он умница. Они оба.  
Ласковая улыбка тронула холодеющие губы, даря желанное забвение.


	3. Chapter 3

Больница — отвратительное место. Голые белые стены и постоянный, нервирующий свет — способ особо изощренной пытки в местах не столь отдаленных, но, благо, засекреченных. Интересно, кто придумал делать такие же в больничных палатах? В любом случае, вся обстановка здесь отнюдь не располагала к приятному времяпрепровождению. Хотя Майкрофт, сидя сейчас на неудобном, но определенно дорогом диване в кабинете главврача, о комфорте думал в последнюю очередь.

_До отвращения точно он помнил каждый свой шаг, каждое слово, каждый вздох после того момента, как подняли трубку, после того, как он услышал сиплый, чуть дрожащий голос своего младшего брата. Голос, что навязчиво звучит до сих пор, мешая мыслить трезво. С невозможной растерянностью мальчик произнес тогда его имя: «Майкрофт?» Он спрашивал, как будто не смел поверить, что это правда, как будто этот звонок был равносилен какому-то чуду, в которое дети с бесценной наивностью верят, как будто это чудо — не воплощение мечты, но единственная возможность жизни — последний значимый в ней рубеж. Рубеж, которого никогда не было._

_Майкрофт помнил, как его гениальный разум мгновенно сделал все нужные выводы, поселяя в сознании разрушительное знание произошедшего. Однако эмоции — определенно дефект. Они не готовы были так легко воспринять очевидный факт, им нужно больше данных. Им нужно продолжение._

_— Не думал, что скажу такое, но я рад тебя слышать, дорогой братишка.  
Вот так он сказал тогда — язвительно и с издевкой, подсознательно рассчитывая на то, что Шерлок сам начнет объясняться, опровергая…_

_— Майкрофт…  
А вот так ответил маленький брат… подтверждая всё. Тяжелый повтор заветного имени — одно лишь тихое слово — мольба, произнесенная скованным шепотом, мягкий укор в надрыве последующей тишины… все это поставило жестокий крест на любом спасительном «если». Отчаянное обвинение в каждом звуке. Конечно, Шерлок знал, что Майкрофт догадался. Старший всегда обо всем догадывался. Так к чему слова?_

_— Сколько поворотов?  
Все ехидство исчезло бесследно. Эмоции заперты, а ключ к ним переплавлен в раскаленной холодом логике. «Не разучился еще, » — подумалось вдруг._

_— Два — направо, один — налево, считая от поместья._

_Майкрофт закусил губу, ловя себя на мысли о том, что его брат — лучший из тех, с кем ему доводилось когда-либо иметь дело._

_— 15 минут, Шерлок, и я буду там._

_Вот так закончился разговор._

_Юноша детально помнил, как твердым, уверенным голосом называл координаты места аварии пилоту вертолета, тот час же заказанного им «для неотложного дела» — так он объяснял свои действия всем, кто задавал вопросы. В ту ночь Майкрофт Холмс впервые воспользовался служебным положением в личных целях._

_Он помнил… видел как наяву скользкую и блестящую под светом ярких прожекторов дорогу; помятую, разбитую и придавленную высоким ветвистым деревом знакомую машину, в которой его когда-то отвозили в школу на долгие месяцы. Из иллюминатора вертолета эта машина выглядела такой небольшой, незначительной. Словно игрушечная, она стояла на обочине и, казалось бы, ей просто нужен обычный ремонт — подкрутить там, подпаять здесь, и готово. Ничего непоправимого…_

_Благо, вертолету не нужно было много места, чтобы сесть, так что полянка возле дороги подошла идеально…_

— Мистер Холмс.

Неуверенный голос только что вошедшего главврача резко и неприятно разбил хрупкую визуализированную разумом картину воспоминаний. Майкрофт давно научился контролировать собственные эмоции и, в особенности, внешние их проявления. Он не вздрогнул, не сделал ни одного резкого движения, выдавая тем самым свою невнимательность, нет. Юноша нарочито неторопливо повернул голову к только что вошедшему, лениво осмотрел его, безразлично отмечая, что доверять управление целым медицинским отделением человеку, который не способен контролировать (или хотя бы умело скрывать) собственную склонность к мазохизму, было весьма и весьма опрометчиво.

«Деррик Кремер» — значилось на именном бейджике, выглядел так, будто бы его три раза переехали асфальтоукладчиком. Огромные синие пятна под глазами были верным признаком долгих бессонных ночей, факт присутствия которых он и не пытался скрыть, хотя финансовое обеспечение ему вполне себе позволило бы позаботиться о своем внешнем виде. Вывод: он намеренно оставил все, как есть, демонстрируя миру собственную беспомощность и усталость. Маловероятно, что причиной недостатка сна была работа, ведь он только что прилетел с курорта. Об этом говорил неровный, но сильный загар на тусклой, осунувшейся коже лица. Этот врач не заботился о себе намеренно. Судя по прочитанной Майкрофтом ранее характеристике, он нарочно оставался в отделении на ночь: вероятно, разбирал бумажки, вытирал пыль в кабинете, даже мыл пол (за неимением альтернативы), а потом пускался в долгий и нудный монолог (подразумевающий диалог) с дежурной медсестрой о собственной никчемности. Его и без того короткая шея была до неправдоподобия сильно втянута в сутулые плечи, как будто бы бедняга постоянно чего-то боится. Взгляд его был приторно мягкий и покорный, но, в то же время отвратительно провоцирующий и ложно сочувствующий. Не нужно быть гением, чтобы понять по его неровной, тяжелой походке, скупым и болезненным движениям, что он делает с собой в свободное от работы время.

Майкрофт едва сдержал желание неприязненно поморщиться.

— Доброго времени суток, мистер Холмс, — промямлил врач, осторожно проходя в собственный кабинет и тяжело падая в огромное кресло. — Примите мои искренние соболезнования. Ваша утрата несоизмерима.  
Произнося заезженные клише, он неустанно теребил ручку, а лицо его выражало вселенскую скорбь, присущую людям лживым и лицемерным. Он знал, кто перед ним, и пресмыкался. Отвратительная черта и без того не привлекательного характера.  
— Я понимаю, каково Вам сейчас и спешу Вас уверить в моей…

— Оставим формальности, — холодно отозвался Майкрофт, явно не желая сегодня соревноваться в лже-этикете.

Оскорбленный в лучших чувствах, Деррик возмущенно нахмурился и уже было открыл рот, чтобы разразиться жалостливой тирадой о том, что его никто здесь не ценит и не воспринимает всерьез, но Майкрофт прекрасно умел пресекать подобные «душевные излияния» и совершенно не гнушался использовать для этого без труда выуженные им тайны. Что ж, не его вина, что люди не умеют прятать свои секреты должным образом.

— Окажите мне услугу, — жестко перебил он. Искрящийся льдом взгляд заставил собеседника почувствовать необъяснимый трепет перед этим человеком. Трепет сродни ужасу.

Деррик кивнул, испугано сглатывая.

— Конечно. Какую?

— Будьте так любезны, без лишних фраз выполните доверенную Вам работу, и мы разойдемся по своим делам без ущерба для Ваших дражайших пациентов, которые рискуют однажды начать сильно нервничать по поводу того, что их главврачом является человек, который ставит весьма не двусмысленные опыты над своим телом и, как следствие, над психикой.

Прежде, чем несчастный сумел хоть что-нибудь ответить, Майкрофт продолжил.

— Говорите четко и внятно, только по делу и только то, о чем я спрашиваю. Это понятно?

— Д-да.

— Мой брат — Вильям Шерлок Скотт Холмс находился под Вашим личным контролем на протяжении этих двух дней, как я того требовал?

— Да, — Деррик еще сильнее вжался в кресло, боясь оторвать взгляд от бумаг на столе, — конечно. Как только Вы, мистер Холмс…

— Что с ним?

— Ничего серьезного, мистер Холмс, — залепетал врач. — Ничего, что могло бы…

— Я не спрашивал, чего нет, — флегматично заметил Майкрофт, с преувеличенным интересом рассматривая собственные идеальные ногти.

Деррик в отчаянии закусил губу, немедленно исправляясь.

— У него ушиб ребер со стороны спины и перелом правой руки, но в целом все в порядке, — быстро протараторил он, лишь в конце фразы позволяя себе перевести дух и растерянно утереть со лба пот.

— Это все, что мне нужно знать?

— Да.

— В таком случае, — Майкрофт элегантно поднялся с дивана, как бы невзначай опираясь на свой незаменимый зонт, — доброй ночи, мистер Кремер.

Он решительно проследовал к двери, намереваясь удалиться. Компанию врача-мазохиста решительно нельзя было назвать приятной. К тому же, последние двое суток оказались для него слишком выматывающими.

— Подождите!

Главврач в буквальном смысле подскочил в своем кресле, заставив юношу в удивлении остановиться и повернуться. Смутившись собственной вспышке, Деррик поспешил объясниться.

— Мистер Холмс, простите мне… — он замолчал, подбирая слова. — Я просто… я не совсем понял, что мне следует с ним делать?

Майкрофт презрительно поднял бровь, мысленно поражаясь столь откровенной глупости.

— А что обычно в Вашем заведении делают с пациентами? — язвительно поинтересовался он, растягивая губы в фальшивой улыбке.

Главврач, не пряча паники, отвел взгляд.

— Вы меня не так поняли, — залепетал он. — Я хотел сказать… В смысле, Вам нужно сказать. То есть… мы ничего не говорили Шерлоку про его родителей.

Неожиданно стеклянный взгляд юноши замер на пылающих щеках мистера Кремера. Память — чертовски услужливая вещь. Жаль, что момент неподходящий. В голове тут же неприятной тенью замелькали силуэты, фигуры — не значащие ровным счетом ничего, обезличенные… Все, кроме…

_— 17 минут._

_Это были первые слова Шерлока, когда спасатели разобрались с замками на помятых дверцах автомобиля и вытащили оттуда не сопротивляющегося мальчика. Покорный, с потухшим взглядом и чертовски бледный, он был похож на старинный фарфор, что теряет свои живые краски от времени, но остается невероятным и завораживающим неизменной формой изгибов. Неидеальный, и потому — интересный, потому — настоящий. Он смотрел на Майкрофта — глаза в глаза._

_— 17 минут, — снова повторил он, чуть склоняя голову вправо, изучая, разгадывая. Игра — вот что вели братья с их самого первого дня осознанного общения. Майкрофт — вечная и нерешаемая загадка, к которой невозможно потерять интерес, но Шерлок не играл по правилам. Выигрыш для него никогда не был равносилен решению таинства, о нет. Он видел глубже. Выигрыш — и есть нечто невозможное. Борьба со скрытностью Майкрофта бесполезна и неинтересна; она, безусловно, занимательна, но так он не победит. Борьба с собой — вот что интригует. И вот сейчас Шерлок выиграл. Тайна никуда не исчезла, но интерес…_

_— Я торопился, — слегка растерянно отозвался старший брат._

_Младший лишь безразлично кивнул, позволяя врачам усадить себя в вертолет._

_О да, он победил. Совершенно точно и неоспоримо. Ему все равно. Он больше не хочет разгадывать. Ребус больше не интригует, как, впрочем, и все остальное._

_Майкрофт знал мысли брата. Он легко читал их, видел в каждом движении, взгляде и почти осязал. Любой другой списал бы все на стресс, но только не он. Майкрофт Холмс чувствовал глубже. Майкрофт Холмс узнавал себя…_

— Он что, идиот по-вашему? Сам не догадался? — с необъяснимой злостью выплюнул юноша, уходя прочь от проклятого кабинета.

***

Стоя возле припаркованной черной иномарки, Майкрофт неспешно докуривал дымящуюся сигарету, выпуская в ночной сырой воздух тяжелые облака въедливого дыма. Легкие жгло с непривычки, но это было почти приятно — боль отрезвляла. На мгновение юноша усмехнулся, подумав о том, что общение с мазохистом плохо сказалось на его «ранимой натуре».

— Не знала, что Вы курите.

«Ну разумеется…».  
…Антея — незаменимая помощница в работе. «И как это ей удалось подойти так незаметно?» — Ленивая мысль об этом исчезла так же быстро, как и появилась.

— Не курю, — отстраненно бросил Майкрофт, разжимая пальцы на белом фильтре. Дым он выдохнул брезгливо и неприязненно поморщился, как будто сама идея курения была ему отвратительна. Сигарета протестующе зашипела, неотвратимо встретясь с грязной лужей на асфальте, а секунду спустя и вовсе потухла.

— Мистер Холмс, я озвучу варианты, — ни капли не смутившись, чеканно предложила девушка.

Майкрофт бросил на нее одобрительный взгляд и слегка улыбнулся. Он ценил ее. Антея и вправду была идеальным работником: не глупа, весьма практична, обладала изрядным хладнокровием и, главное, никогда не тратила время на пустые и никчемные слова — клише, от которых он, признаться, устал.

— Я Вас слушаю.

— Родственники за границей: двоюродный брат Вашего отца — Марк Гилберт с супругой и двумя детьми. Живут в одной из французских провинций.  
Марк — финансист среднего пошива. Его жена официально нигде не работает. Старшему сыну 13 лет, и он учится в среднестатистической двуязычной школе. Увлекается регби и кое-что смыслит в музыке. Девочке всего 9. Учится в той же школе, что и брат, только ее успеваемость несколько выше. В досье написано, что она любит рисовать. При необходимости я соберу больше информации. Данных о других членах Вашей семьи у меня пока нет, но будут, если Вы сочтете этот вариант неприемлемым или он просто не подойдет.  
Антея сделала небольшую паузу, давая Майкрофту возможность проанализировать услышанное. Когда тот согласно кивнул, она продолжила.  
— Далее: детский дом. Я могу найти самый лучший детский дом в Лондоне, узнать о нем все и…

— Не стоит, — спокойно перебил девушку Майкрофт. — Первый вариант меня вполне устраивает. Разыщите этих… — он запнулся, мгновение подбирая нужное слово, -… людей. Узнайте о них все и свяжитесь с ними, назначьте встречу. Я лично хочу побеседовать с мистером и миссис Гилбертами и, разумеется, спонсирую их перелет в Лондон. Если все сложится, они станут опекунами Шерлока.

— Да, сэр, — кивнула помощница, — но существует еще один вариант.

— Говорите.

Мало что могло заставить Антею смутиться. Скорее всего виной всему была невозможность предугадать будущую реакцию.

— Вы, — она опустила неожиданно неуверенный взгляд.

— Простите? — не понял Майкрофт.

— Вы могли бы сами, — как можно более деликатно произнесла она, решаясь-таки взглянуть на своего босса.

Звенящая тишина повисла в воздухе. Майкрофт обескураженно застыл с полу-открытым ртом. Он моргнул… дважды… лучше трижды, как будто бы стараясь избавиться от наваждения.

— Остановимся на первом варианте… Я настаиваю, — несколько сбивчиво произнес он, судорожно восстанавливая пошатнувшийся было контроль.

— Как скажете, — быстро согласилась Антея.

Майкрофт выдохнул с весьма ощутимым облегчением.

— Но на поиски и все остальное нужно время. За прошедшие двое суток Вашему брату сделали все необходимые перевязки, и теперь ему совершенно не обязательно оставаться в больнице. Я беседовала с Вашим семейным врачом, и он настоятельно рекомендовал забрать Шерлока оттуда как можно скорее. Мальчик не произнес ни слова с тех пор, как…

— Варианты? — Резко перебил юноша, не желая выслушивать констатацию очевидного.

— Три, — тут же ответила Антея, заставляя босса одобрительно ухмыльнуться оперативности. — Вы можете оставить Вашего брата в больнице, пока не решите вопрос с опекунством или отдать его временно в детский дом.

Признаться, ни одна из перспектив Майкрофта не прельщала. Оставить Шерлока в больнице было бы бесчеловечно… по отношению к медперсоналу, разумеется. Несносный мальчишка умудрился вывести из себя трех медсестер не открывая рта; страшно подумать, что произойдет, если он вдруг решит заговорить и, как следствие, поделиться своими умозаключениями с несчастными работниками больницы. А если его еще и главврач решит посетить… Нет, больница определенно отпадает. К тому же дядюшка Маркус — тот самый семейный психолог, которого юноша не видел лет пять, не меньше, был категорически против такого развития событий.  
К детскому дому Майкрофт относился с еще б **о** льшим скептицизмом. Его братец никогда не умел находить общий язык со сверстниками (родители постоянно жаловались на это во время нечастых телефонных разговоров), так что там он бы и дня не продержался.  
Все-таки Шерлок совершенно не приспособлен к реалиям этого мира. Его ум играет против него, а виной всему ослиное упрямство и категорическое нежелание мириться с заурядной действительностью. Майкрофт — не психолог, но ему хорошо известны и разочарование, и постоянная скука, и злость из-за непроходимой глупости других. Но он научился жить со всем этим, а вот его брату, кажется, везет куда меньше, судя по рассказам матери. Возможно здесь причиной послужила патологическая необходимость быть непохожим на самого Майкрофта, а может быть он просто еще недостаточно повзрослел.

— Вы сказали, что варианта три, — напомнил юноша. Озвученные пути решения проблемы были абсолютно нецелесообразны.

— Он мог бы остаться жить там, где и прежде — в Musgrave. До официального установления опекунства, конечно.

Майкрофт усмехнулся неуместной тактичности в голосе помощницы. Естественно, он думал об этом, но оставить Шерлока в поместье одного — невозможно, а подходящей кандидатуры на роль временной няньки юноша решительно не находил. Тем не менее, выход все же был…

Ведь пара недель — это же небольшой срок, правда? В конце концов, братец только что потерял родителей, которые были едва ли не единственными людьми, которых он знал. Самое лучшее для него сейчас — это остаться в привычной атмосфере… хотя бы на какое-то время. Или наоборот, лучшим будет держать его подальше от воспоминаний? Так или иначе, Майкрофту предстоит долгий и трудный разговор с дядюшкой Маркусом, а пока…

Решение принято и обжалованию не подлежит.

— Я полагаю, мне дадут отпуск в связи с семейными обстоятельствами, — наконец отозвался он, умело придавая голосу привычную безучастность.

— Совершенно верно, сэр.

— Я вполне мог бы провести его дома. К тому же мне необходимо разобраться с делами отца.

— Ваш отпуск будет длиться две недели. К тому времени Вы уже успеете переговорить с мистером и миссис Гилбертами, — одобрила Антея, едва улыбнувшись собственной догадке.

Майкрофт сдержано кивнул.

— Так Вы заберете мальчика сегодня?

Юноша не ответил. Если честно, он вообще не понял собственной инициативы и уж точно не испытывал радости от такого решения. Идея провести эти две недели в компании младшего брата уже не казалась ему такой блестящей. Да черт возьми, это была его худшая идея за всю жизнь! Но сказанного уже не вернешь, к тому же, выбор не богат. Шерлок действительно не проронил ни слова за прошедшие два дня. С этим нужно было что-то сделать.

— Да, — наконец выдавил он. — Подготовьте все нужные документы.

— Будет сделано, сэр!

Что ж, две недели — это не так уж и много, ведь так? 


End file.
